Ingenuidad encantadora
by RosasRojas
Summary: "Ino… quiero perder la virginidad". Sakura estaba decidida a dejar de ser inocente, porque estaba harta de que todo mundo se burlara de su ingenuidad, en especial Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

_**Genero: **__(Romance, Drama)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, etc.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_**Resumen**__: "Ino… quiero perder la virginidad" Sakura estaba decidida a dejar de ser inocente, porque estaba harta de que todo mundo se burlara de su ingenuidad, en especial Sasuke._

.

* * *

.

_**Ingenuidad encantadora**_

.

* * *

.

_***Capítulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Reacciones impensadas"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**pretó fuertemente el cuaderno que llevaba contra su pecho y apresuro todo lo posible su paso, debía encontrar a Ino. Era receso y su amiga había salido del salón rápidamente con su novio, Sai.

No le tomo importancia, ya que el asunto realmente no era de su incumbencia pero ahora que lo pensaba debió haberla detenido, y es que, durante las clases Ino le había pedido algo de dinero pues el suyo lo había dejado en casa, pero ella al estar completamente abstraída en lo que el profesor explicaba solo atino a pasarle su billetera y he ahí el problema, que cuando el timbre sonó la rubia había salido del aula inmediatamente llevándose su carterita, a ella también se le había olvidado ese hecho, en realidad recién lo había notado, cuando iba hacia la cafetería en busca de algo de comer.

Suspiro mientras llevaba una mano a su abdomen, sentía sus tripas gruñir y era debido a que ni siquiera había desayunado, cosa que siempre hacia, pero es que se le había hecho muy tarde, apenas había podido tomar una rápida ducha y cambiarse para dirigirse apresuradamente al colegio.

Salio de sus pensamientos al doblar hacia la derecha donde había un gran marco que le llevaba a las áreas verdes del instituto, camino rápidamente sin detallar su alrededor hasta que una voz la hizo paralizar

**-Mmm… por aqui huele a virginidad**.- se mofo un peligris mientras se levantaba de la mesa a unos pasos de donde ella estaba, Sakura se tenso al instante y es que había estado tan ensimismada que no había tomado en cuenta el camino por el que iba, lo que la había llevado precisamente a la mesa de aquellos chicos.

No se atrevió a levantar mirada y se propuso a seguir su camino ya que sin darse cuenta se había detenido, pero el chico que antes había hablado, se paro justamente frente a ella impidiéndole el paso

**-Co-con permiso**.- mascullo ella por lo bajo, mientras apretaba con mas fuerza el cuaderno que tenia contra su pecho, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa

**-¿Que te parece si tu y yo nos vamos por ahí?**- le ofreció el peligris sonriendo, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla naturalmente sonrosada apartando luego unos mechones que se escapan de su coleta, adornando graciosamente su faz. Sakura se estremeció y retrocedió un paso

**-Aleja-te**.- musito suavemente aun con la mirada gacha, no se atrevía a verle a los ojos, mordió su labio inferior, se había metido en la boca del lobo por ser tan descuidada

**-Vamos muñequita.- **dijo el chico acercandose a ella-. **Solo pretendo ayudarte con tu… _problemita_.**- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras sonreía con picardía

**-No gracias**.- susurro Sakura al comprender sus palabras, se sonrojo mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño, ese tipo era un descarado

**-Te aseguro que nos divertiremos.- **le dijo el peligris terminando de acortar la distancia que les separaba, tuvo la intención de pasar un brazo por la cintura de la chica, pero una voz le interrumpió

**-Déjala**.- se escucho en un tono frío y seco, Sakura se sobresalto al oír aquella inconfundible voz y levanto la mirada fijándola en la mesa en la que antes estaba el albino para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos negros, el sonrojo se acentúo en sus mejillas y sintió un alivio en su interior al pensar que él la defendía, pero todo cambio al oír las palabras que agregaba el moreno

**-Es solo niña Suijetsu**.- dijo seriamente, antes de sonreír con sarcasmo y cinismo-. **Podrías asustarla.- **mascullo burlesco, Sakura frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la mirada, se encamino rápidamente pasando a un lado de Suijetsu el cual simplemente la observo

**-¿Por que me detuviste otra vez Sasuke?**- le reprocho el peligris mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban otro dos chicos además del moreno, Suijetsu suspiro mientras se sentaba entre los dos pelicafe-. **Ahhh… me habría encantado _coger_ su inocencia**.- murmuro con pesar antes de sonreír divertido.

**-Hmp**.- expreso el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos

.

Sakura se encamino rápidamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza aquel cuaderno que llevaba en brazos.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño… _¿por que Sasuke siempre hacia lo mismo?_

Odiaba enormemente que él hiciera aquello.

Siempre la comparaba con una niña, siempre la trataba como una.

Suspiro con frustración, sentía algo carcomerle dentro.

Sasuke era su vecino prácticamente desde que tenia memoria, sus familias era muy buenas amigas y eso les había llevado a ellos a convivir.

Los primeros años no fueron fáciles, Sasuke mostraba siempre una cierta antipatía hacia ella, él era frío y algunas veces cuando era pequeña la hacia llorar, aunque luego, cuando el tiempo empezó a transcurrir su relación cambio y se creo una amistad entre ellos.

Sakura le consideraba su mejor amigo y trataba de verlo siempre así y es que cuando estaba con él, a ella le inundaba una sensación muy agradable.

Todo cambio cuando entraron al colegio, él era un joven muy apuesto y Sakura era consiente de ello, aunque siempre intentara ignorar su físico y buscarle mil y un defectos. Sasuke se volvió inmediatamente popular entre el genero femenino, era muy inteligente, siempre sobresalía por ello, pero al mismo tiempo era un rebelde sin causa, como un espíritu indomable, que hacia lo que se le venia en gana, despreocupado y indócil, una muy extraña combinación había que admitir, pero aun así sumamente irresistible.

Era guapo, inteligente y rebelde, un ídolo entre las chicas del colegio, todas andaban tras él, pero Sasuke siempre se mostraba serio ante todo, mas algunas veces tendía a ser sarcástico, cínico y burlón como hacia un momento, algo que Sakura no le gustaba

Ella era una chica común y corriente, no llamaba la atención más de lo normal y eso precisamente hacia que no estuviera entre los chicos populares, Sasuke no le hablaba en el colegio aunque ella tampoco había intentado hacerlo, pero aun así siempre iban juntos a casa.

Desde que entraron al instituto Sasuke se había empezado a juntar con un grupo de chicos, entre ellos estaban Naruto, un rubio con el que tenia una muy buena relación o mas bien, el único con el que tenia una relación de ese grupito además de Sasuke, por supuesto.

Con el resto había cruzado algunas palabras talvez, era sus compañeros de clases pero nada mas, Suijetsu era el siempre la burlaba proponiéndole cosas indecorosas, Kiba se reía de su ingenuidad, Neji, primo de Hinata, su otro amiga, era serio, aunque un tanto cínico y Sai, quien últimamente no estaba en aquella mesa, él era frío e inexpresivo, pero agradable cuando quería.

Todos se sentaba en la primera mesa que se encontraba al salir al área recreativa, todas las chicas suspiraban al verle, eran los mas populares y guapos del colegio.

Sakura bufo, cada que pasaba por aquella mesa la burlaba, por ser ingenua e inocente, suspiro mientras se distraía de sus pensamientos al ver a Ino bajo un árbol abrazada a su novio mientras le besaba intensamente, se sonrojo al ver aquella escena y dudo un momento en acercarse pero el sonido de su estomago la hizo decidir al instante.

En cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de distancia aclaro la garganta con el rostro ladeado, los dos chicos se detuvieron al escucharle

**-Sakura**.- mascullo la rubia poniendo una mano sobre sus labios rojos

**-Ino… po-podrías venir**.- le pidió mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba varios pasos, la rubia se puso en pie y se le acerco rápidamente

**-¿Que pasa?- **le pregunto cuando estaba tras ella, Sakura dio la vuelta

**-M-mi… mi billete-ra**.- le pidió extendiendo su mano, la rubia la miro por un momento sin comprender pero luego sonrió nerviosamente

**-Lo había olvidado**.- dijo sacando el objeto del bolsillo derecho de su camisa

**-Yo también.- **murmuro Sakura, Ino le extendió la billetera y ella la tomo rápidamente

**-Bueno… yo vuelvo a la acción**.- mascullo la ojiazul con picardía sonriendo y Sakura no hizo mas que sonrojarse. Ino se alejo y ella retomo camino, esta vez por la otra entrada, no quería volver a tener otro desagradable encuentro con aquel grupito

.

.

.

**E**n cuanto el timbre sonó Sakura se levanto de su asiento y salio rápidamente del salón despidiéndose con la mano de Hinata que estaba al otro extremo del aula.

Anduvo por los pasillos que en ese momento estaban repletos de estudiantes y salio del instituto inmediatamente.

A cuatro cuadras se encontraba la estación de bus. Su casa quedaba lejos, en una residencial en las afueras de Konoha.

Durante todo el camino intento distraerse con su alrededor y cuando llego a la estación de buses se dispuso a esperar el suyo, pues este siempre llegaba a las seis en punto y faltaban unos diez minutos para la hora.

Se acerco a las sillas que estaban frente a la carretera y se sentó poniendo su mochila en su regazo.

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir y ella se distrajo con los carros que pasaban frente suyo hasta que unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros

**-¿Por que no me esperaste?**- dijo una voz ronca y masculina en su oído y Sakura sintió como los vellos de la espalda se le erizaban y como sus mejillas empezaban a sentirse tibias, frunció el ceño por aquellas sensaciones y abrazo su mochila mientras aquella persona le soltaba y se sentaba a su lado, le miro de reojo sonrojándose mas al ver como Sasuke la observaba seriamente

**-Estas molesta- **dijo él y Sakura no supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación, dirigio su mirada hacia enfrente mientras torcía la boca pensando en lo que Sasuke había dicho

_¿Que si estaba molesta?_

No sabía si lo que sentía era exactamente eso o algún otro sentimiento

Le molestaba y mucho que Sasuke siempre la burlara cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero más que eso también le dolía.

Suspiro lentamente y le miro, él se encontraba de brazos cruzados, observándola de soslayo.

**-De-bería… ¿debería de estar molesta?- **le pregunto intentando sonar firme, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y ella se sintió abrumada por su indiferencia

**-Es por lo de esta mañana ¿cierto?… solo dije la verdad**.- se defendió él hablándole con sequedad

**-Por que te empeñas en sacármelo en cara… ¿te divierte?**.- cuestiono mientras fruncía el ceño con la mirada fija en el suelo, añoraba enojarse con él y dejar de hablarle, pero aquello no pasaba de ser una simple molestia y a Sakura eso no le gustaba, por que Sasuke le hacia sentir vulnerable con su sola presencia.

**-Eres solo una niña Sakura… no puedo verte de otra manera.- **comento él con frialdad.

Sakura no supo por que, pero su corazón en ese momento se retorció con fuerza, si bien aquello podría ser verdad a ella le molesta y dolía que Sasuke se lo dijera un y mil veces, parecía querer siempre mantenerlo presente, siempre recordárselo y eso empezaba a frustrarle.

Se levanto de la silla al ver un bus acercarse, no era el suyo mas aun así se aproximo a él con paso decidido y la mirada al frente, pero una mano le detuvo.

**-¿Adonde vas?**- le pregunto Sasuke a su espalda, Sakura volteo hacia él con el ceño fruncido mas no pudo evitar que su semblante se ablandara al verle de frente, suspiro con cansancio y se soltó suavemente de su agarre al sentir como su contacto le producía una calor agradable, siempre era así cuando Sasuke le tocaba.

**-Voy….- **bajo la mirada-. **Iré a casa de Ino**.- mascullo antes de retomar camino, se subió al bus sin mirar atrás, no sabia que podría pasar si lo hacia y empezaba a asustarle lo que Sasuke le hacia sentir.

El moreno solamente la observo mientras poco a poco fruncía el ceño, se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos, estaba frustrado desde esa mañana y ahora lo estaba más ya que Sakura se había ido.

**-No debería de sen….- **se interrumpió inmediatamente al saber lo que diría, gruño por lo bajo y respiro lentamente antes de abrir los ojos, su mirada se mantuvo enfrente, perdida.

Aquello le estaba impacientando y desesperando pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente no podía.

.

.

.

**B**ajo del bus cuando este se detuvo en una parada y se propuso a caminar, la casa de Ino quedaba a una cuadra.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta toco tres veces y a lo lejos escucho un grito de la rubia, suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió permitiéndole ver a su amiga, la cual estaba nada más con un minúsculo short y una camisa sin mangas.

**-Sakura….- **mascullo-. **Ahh pensé que eras mamá**.- dijo con alivio mientras sonreía-. **Pero pasa**.- le ofreció, la pelirrosa se adentro inmediatamente al lugar

**-¿Estas sola?**- le pregunto tímidamente

**-Si… Sai se acaba de ir hace un rato.- **dijo la ojiazul con picardía, Sakura se sonrojo, Ino se había ido del colegio luego del receso, con su novio.

**-Ven vamos arriba**.- murmuro la rubia cogiendola de una mano, la halo y ambas subieron rápidamente. Entraron a la habitación de Ino y Sakura se acerco a la cama sentando en la orilla mientras que la ojiazul se paraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una esquina de la estancia

**-He pasado un gran rato… Sai es todo un dios en la cama**.- comento Ino mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta, Sakura se sonrojo aun más

**-Ino**.- mascullo apenada, su amiga siempre le contaba cosas como aquellas y a ella le incomodaba y avergonzaban

**-Aay Sakura… no sabes de lo que te pierdes… el sexo es uno de los mejores placeres de la vida.- **dijo la ojiazul sonriendo. -**No puedo creer aun que sigas siendo virgen ¿sabes?… deberías disfrutar, estamos en plena adolescencia mami….- **mascullo divertida**-. Pero que se va hacer… tu eres muy inocente e ingenua**.- dijo con cansancio suspirando al final mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sakura la observo por un momento antes de bajar la mirada, siempre le hacían aquellos comentarios, siempre la burlaban de su inocencia.

Nunca había tenido novio, nunca había besado, bueno, si lo había hecho, a su madre y a su padre, incluso a Sasuke pero en la mejilla, la vez que le había dicho eso a Ino esta no había parado de reírse de su ingenuidad.

Todo mundo parecía darse cuenta de que era virgen y eso aunque en un inicio solo le había avergonzado e incomodado ahora empezaba a fastidiarle y era el hecho de que para todos en el colegio aquello parecía ser un pecado, hacían chistes a su costa, comentarios que Sakura no entendían del todo bien y proposiciones indecorosas, por que Suijetsu no era el único.

Todo aquello era muy cruel desde su punto de vista.

A ella no le importaba ser virgen, en realidad ni siquiera veía aquello como un problema pero el resto del mundo si, frunció el ceño, le empezaba a molestar aquello y estaba decidida a terminar con todo

**-Ino… qui-ero perder la vi-virginidad**.- mascullo con la mirada gacha, la rubia se paralizo casi de golpe y volteo hacia ella rápidamente

**-¿Como?- **murmuro conmocionada

**-Y-ya no quiero ser inoc-ente, ni ingenua… ni una niña.- **dijo lo último con tristeza al pensar que era como Sasuke siempre la veía, levanto la mirada hacia su amiga y observo como esta empezaba a sonreír

**-¿En serio frentona?… por fin… creí que te quedarías virgen hasta el matrimonio**.- dijo la chica eufórica mientras se acercaba a Sakura dando brincos, la ojijade suspiro, eran aquella clase de comentarios los que le llevaban a tomar esa decisión.

**-Muy bien… pero primero, para empezar hay que cambiar tu apariencia… pareces una niña**.- dijo mirándola con ojo analítico, agarro una mano de la pelirrosa y la levanto de sopetón haciéndola avanzar hacia el centro de la habitación, Sakura no mas se dejo hacer y Ino la recorrió con la mirada antes de negar con la cabeza.

Sakura era una chica muy inteligente y bonita, aunque su belleza era infantil y ello le había llevado a que todos la consideraran una niña, era amable, sonriente, aunque un tanto tímida y sumisa, y muy inocente, tal vez demasiado para sus diecisiete años.

Siempre usaba una coleta alta y vestía como era debido, con la camisa blanca del uniforme bien puesta, esta le quedaba una o dos tallas más grandes que la suya, la falda negra le llegaba a las rodillas, las calcetas blancas eran cortas, apenas sobrepasaban por las zapatos escolares, de color negro.

**-Esto es fatal.- **mascullo Ino suspirando al final, aquellas prendas definitivamente no le favorecían, en realidad jamás le había visto con algo que le favoreciera, Sakura siempre se vestía con cosas que no se pegaban a su figura y es por ello que no sabia como era su cuerpo

**-Desvístete**.- le dijo seriamente, Sakura la miro mientras el rojo sucumbía sus mejillas

**-¿Co-como?- **le pregunto

**-Vamos Sakura, soy mujer, no tiene nada de malo… además necesito ver tu cuerpo para buscar algo que te favorezca.- **murmuro y Sakura trago saliva-. **Vamos apúrate**.- le dijo la rubia.

**-Podrías… po-podrías darte la vuelta**.- le pidió apenada, nunca jamás nadie la había visto ni siquiera en ropa interior

**-¿Para que?… de todos modos te veré**.- dijo la ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros

**-Por favor.- **le rogó Sakura, Ino suspiro mientras se daba media vuelta dándole la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos

**-Pero apúrate**.- le dijo, Sakura respiro profundamente antes de empezar a desabotonar su camisa de uniforme, ahora que empezaba a pensar las cosas, talvez aquello no era muy buena idea

**-¿Ya?- **mascullo la ojiazul con impaciencia, pasados unos minutos

**-S-si**.- susurro Sakura apenada mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su vientre, Ino volteo y la miro verdaderamente sorprendida, Sakura tenia un cuerpo curvilíneo, con pechos bonitos y firmes, un poco pequeños pero perfectos de acorde a su figura, una cintura estrecha y cadera ancha, además de unas piernas largas y torneadas

**-Frentona… eso has estado guardando**.- dijo antes de sonreír, se acerco y la agarro de un brazo poniéndola de lado para observar su cola

**-Eso si es trasero.- **dijo divertida, Sakura tenía grandes y respingonas nalgas

**-Ino**.- murmuro la pelirrosa sonrojada antes de soltarse de su agarre y voltear para verla de frente

**-Tienes un buen equipo.- **dijo-. **Solo hay que saber usarlo.- **mascullo y volvió a aproximar a ella para soltarle el pelo, el cabello de Sakura cayó sobre sus hombros como cascada

**-Esto no será difícil.- **dijo la rubia mirándola de arriba a abajo, se acerco al tocador-. **Sakura… llama a tu mamá, te quedaras aquí esta noche**.- le dijo acercándose a ella, le pasó su celular.

.

.

.

**A** la mañana siguiente…

Bien, aquello no estaba saliendo como ella pensó y eso la estaba haciendo dudar mucho, estaba terriblemente avergonzada y no sabia donde meterse para que nadie la viera

**-Ino… no qui-ero entrar.- **musito avergonzada, la rubia caminaba a su lado sonriendo mientras observaba coquetamente a todos los chicos que tenían fija su mirada en ellas

**-Calma frentona… te ves genial.- **le susurro antes de agarrarla del brazo y halarla fuertemente para adentrarse al instituto, Sakura no estaba muy segura de aquello y aun menos cuando las miradas de todos los chicos que estaban en las instalaciones se posaron en ella. En ese momento las manos le temblaron y tuvo que hacerlas puños para que no se notara demasiado.

**-Camina segura Sakura… no te dejes intimidar.- **le dijo Ino por lo bajo, Sakura trago saliva con bastante dificultad y alzo la barbilla caminando con paso firme, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

.

"_Contonea las caderas Sakura… levanta el pecho y muestra el grandioso trasero que tienes" _

Recordó que le había comento la rubia mientras en la habitación de la misma se ponía a practicar, Ino le había dicho que tenia que aprender a caminar pues ella siempre lo hacia encorvada abrazando un libro porque de esa manera es como se sentía segura.

**"**_Cuando un chico te mira fijamente y despues te sonríe significa que le gustas**"**_

Sakura observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que casi todos los chicos la miraba y le sonreían y se pregunto si era porque les gustaba, aunque pensándolo bien, ella no podía gustarle a todos esos chicos… ¿o si?

.

.

.

**-¿Es Sakura?- **se pregunto Naruto a si mismo mirando como la pelirrosa entraba a las instalaciones del colegio, parpadeo sorprendido y es que si desde siempre Sakura le había parecido bonita ahora simplemente estaba hermosísima, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirla.

**-¿Como?- **le interrogo Sasuke volteándolo a ver, no había entendido lo que dijo, ambos estaban sentados en unas bancas que estaban frente a su salón.

Naruto, que estaba frente a él, le miro y luego le señalo hacia la entrada del instituto, Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño y volteo el rostro lentamente, para quedarse prácticamente paralizado.

Por un momento el desconcierto le golpeo de lleno en la cara y no pudo evitar que su rostro se descompusiera

Sakura venia avanzando a un lado de Ino, contoneaba las caderas de una forma hipnótica y caminaba firmemente con el mentón levantado.

Tenia el cabello suelto y este le caía en los hombros con suaves ondulación, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro lo cual hacia que se vieran alucinantes pues el color de los mismos resaltaba haciendo su mirada bastante cautivadora, su boquita estaba pintada de un suave brillo lo cual hacia que se viera exquisita y que sus labios carnosos se notaran con mas volumen, simplemente irresistibles.

Vestía el uniforme pero no como era debido, o al menos no como ella acostumbraba, la camisa se le pegaba a su cuerpo ciñendo su pequeña cintura y los primeros botones de la misma estaban abiertos dándole un buen vistazo de sus pechos los cuales saltaban a la vista con una forma redonda y verdaderamente tentadora, la falda le llegaba a los muslos, era corta y se mecía revelando sus esbeltas piernas con cada paso que ella daba, tenia las calcetas hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras de punta.

_¿Que hacia Sakura de aquella manera?_

Poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo y apretó los puños con fuerza mientras sentía una ola de furia inundarle.

.

Sakura se estremeció cuando sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella, volteo la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro hasta topar directamente con aquellos ojos negros, la pelirrosa trago saliva al ver la molestia reflejada en los mismos.

Se apresuro al salón intentando ignorar los murmullos de los chicos que la miraban fijamente y se acerco a su asiento sentandose rápidamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el pupitre y escondía la cabeza entre estos, mordió su labio inferior

**-No fue buena idea**.- se dijo a si misma en un susurro, la manera en que Sasuke la miro le hacia pensar muchas cosas, _¿se vería mal acaso? _porque a él parecía no agradarle verla así

**-¿Sakura?- **se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca suyo y levanto la mirada para observar a su lado a un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

**-Gaara… ¿co-como estas?- **le pregunto intentando sonar con naturalidad

**-Así que era tu… creí que… estas, estas… hermosa.- **dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado, Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban

**-Gra-gracias**.- murmuro avergonzada, el pelirrojo la miro fijamente y luego sonrió haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara aun mas _¿significaba aquello que le gustaba?_

.

**-Que… que preciosa se ve.- **mascullo Naruto aun anonado, Sasuke volteo hacia él y lo observo molesto

**-Deja de decir idioteces dobe**.- murmuro entre dientes

**-Acaso no la viste… esta, guau hermosa… ¿crees que aceptaría salir conmigo?- **le pregunto con ansiedad, Sasuke frunció aun mas el ceño y se levanto rápidamente de la banca encaminándose hacia el aula, estaba molesto y aquello aumento cuando al entrar al salón observo como Sakura hablaba con el Sabaku No y le sonreía… _¿estaba acaso coqueteando?_

.

.

.

**D**urante toda la mañana casi todos dirigieron su atención a ella halagándola vulgarmente y proponiéndole cosas impropias, Sakura ahora sabia porque nunca quiso ser el centro de atención, la mayoría de los chicos se le acercaban pegándosele como garrapatas, mas de uno incluso había tenido la osadía de intentar tocarla.

Sonrió levemente, Gaara le había defendido varias veces ya, él la había invitado a comer en el receso y se portaba muy galante, no como el resto.

A Sasuke no le había visto mucho, en clases evitaba hacerlo y es que él la observaba con molestia, y durante el receso y la hora de descanso tampoco lo había echo, aun cuando paso por aquella mesa junto a Gaara, él no se encontraba ahí.

**-Sakura**.- se distrajo de sus pensamientos ante el llamado del pelirrojo, volteo hacia él y le miro

**-¿Si?- **le dijo, el chico bajo la mirada un momento antes de volverla a levantar, se notaba un poco nervioso y Sakura se cuestiono a si misma el porque

**-¿Quieres salir conmigo?**- le pregunto él de pronto, de manera un poco atropellada, Sakura se sonrojo casi al instante y trago saliva con dificultad, nunca nadie le había invitado a salir

**-Yo, yo etto….- **se vio interrumpida cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas

**-Con permiso**.- mascullo Sasuke en un tono frío mientras les observaba con molestia, Sakura se sobresalto y volteo lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que denotaban enojo.

**-Etto yo….-**intento decir pero Sasuke no espero algo y paso entre los dos empujando un poco al pelirrojo, este solo gruñó antes de suavizar su expresión y voltear hacia Sakura, pero ella seguía con la mirada fija al frente, viendo la espalda de Sasuke

**-Y entonces… ¿que dices?- **le pregunto el chico con ansiedad, Sakura volteo hacia él y le miro para luego volver la vista a Sasuke… _¿porque se habría mostrado tan enojado?… ¿había echo algo malo ella?_

**-Sakura**.- la llamo Gaara

**-Ahh… si claro**.- dijo viéndole-. **M-me debo ir.- **murmuro antes de retomar camino

**-Esta bien… te llamo mas tarde.- **mascullo él con una sonrisa

**-Bien**.- susurro Sakura, ni siquiera le había escuchado, en su mente solamente estaba el porque Sasuke se portaba tan molesto con ella, no recordaba haber echo algo malo

.

.

.

**E**n cuanto llego a la estación de buses se acerco a las sillas al ver a Sasuke en estas, había intentado alcanzarle despues de despedirse de Gaara pero nunca lo logro.

Se sentó a su lado y le miro, Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido

**-Sasuke**.- le llamo suavemente luego de un momento, él ni siquiera se inmuto, le había sentido hacia rato, su dulce aroma la delataba

**-Sasuke… ¿es-estas enojado?- **le pregunto, el moreno abrió los ojos con lentitud y se mantuvo con la mirada fija al frente.

**-¿Hice algo malo?- **lo interrogo ella con angustia, le estaba empezando a preocupar su silencio, Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba de golpe

**-Tu haces muchas cosas**.- mascullo fríamente antes de dirigirse al autobús, Sakura se levanto también y le siguió desconcertada_ ¿que había querido decir él con aquello?_

Durante todo el camino Sasuke se había mostrado frío y seco con ella, no le hablaba no importaba cuantas veces había querido iniciar una conversación.

Sakura suspiro suavemente mientras bajaba del bus, lo había hecho antes que Sasuke y es que le dolía que él la tratara de aquella manera, como cuando eran niños.

Se propuso a emprender camino hacia su casa rápidamente, no quería verle mas, al menos en ese momento porque su trato la dañaba.

Un tiron del brazo la hizo detenerse y voltear bruscamente para topar de frente con el rostro de Sasuke, que se notaba bastante molesto

**-Puedes explicarme que haces con esa fachas.- **dijo él fríamente con tosquedad observándola de arriba a abajo con descaro, para luego detener su mirada en sus ojos, había estado reteniendo todo desde el colegio, porque jamás haría aquello en publico pero ahora, en ese lugar no tenia porque restringirse. Sakura le miro por un momento pero luego bajo la cabeza, al no poder sostener su mirada

**-¿De, de que hablas?- **le pregunto nerviosa, al haberla halado, ella había chocado contra su pecho y la cercanía con Sasuke siempre le ponía de aquella manera.

**-Es que te has visto en el espejo… pero ¿que demonios haces así?- **le reclamo molesto

**-¿Por-por eso estas enojado?**- pregunto ella por lo bajo

**-¿Y como se supone que este?, todos en el colegio andan hablando de ti, todos quieren llevarte a la cama**.- gruñó Sasuke entre dientes, la pelirrosa frunció el ceño-. **¿Que diablos pretendes?- **murmuro él, Sakura levanto la mirada y le observo

**-Ya no quie-ro ser una niña.- **le dijo soltándose de su agarre-. **Ya no quiero ser inocen-te, ni ingenua, no quie-ro que se sigan burlando de mi, no quiero que tu te burles de mi**.- murmuro mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban**-. A si que si los chicos del cole-gio hablan de mi, si tus a-amigos lo hacen o me propo-nen algo… tu no… a ti no te importa**.- le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar, pero Sasuke la volvió a tomar de un brazo y la halo hacia él, esta vez parecía mas molesto que antes

**-No estoy dispuesto a que eso ocurra ¿escuchaste?… no dejare que ninguno de esos imbéciles te toque**.- bramo fuertemente con rabia, Sakura le miro sorprendida, nunca espero esa clase de reacción de él, realmente no espero ninguna reacción por parte de él, Sasuke siempre era demasiado serio e inexpresivo.

**-Tu no… tu no…**

**-¿Yo que Sakura?… lo que haces no es mas que una estupidez y no dejare que te acuestes con cualquiera por ello**.- exclamo Sasuke exaltado, Sakura se estaba empezando a intimidar pero su molestia fue mas fuerte en ese momento al interpretar que él seguía hablando de ella como una niña

**-Yo estoy con quien quiera**.- dijo intentando zafarse, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso inmediatamente y su furia incremento

**-Matare a quien se atreva a tocarte ¿escuchas?- **vocifero con furia, Sakura se estremeció y le miro temerosa _¿por que actuaba así?_

**-Sasuke yo….- **las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando los labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos atónita, pero todo cambio cuando él paso un brazo por su cintura y mordió su labio inferior halando luego, Sakura profirió un gemido extasiada y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

El moreno la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza mientras penetraba su boca y ella se arqueo hacia él lanzando otro gemido mientras se sostenía de sus hombros, ese era su primer beso.

.

Y Sasuke la abrazo con aun mas fuerza mientras le acariciaba delicadamente la cintura… siempre había querido hacer aquello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

**.**

**_Advertencias del capitulo: _**_(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

.

_**Ingenuidad encantadora**_

.

* * *

.

_***Capítulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"Estrategias ingeniosas"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**D**urante aquel beso se alargaba Sakura sentía un mar de sensaciones hermosas y a la vez desconcertantes inundarla. Sentía escalofríos y como su piel se erizaba, el corazón le latía con demasiada velocidad y fuerza y sentía unos mariposas revolotearle en el estomago mientras una deliciosa sensación le desbordaba el pecho.

Los labios de Sasuke se movían sobre los suyos de una forma casi mágica con suavidad pero a la vez con precisión y sensualidad, mientras sus manos, que le rodeaban la cintura, la apegaban a su cuerpo con fuerza y Sakura lo agradecía ya que sentía que en cualquier momento caería al piso debido a que sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

La falta de aire le empezaba a oprimir el pecho con angustiante inquietud, pero aun así, la pelirrosa no quería separarse de aquellos labios que la hacían alucinar, mas cuando Sasuke rompió el beso halandole al final el labio inferior, Sakura gimió con frustración y a la vez con satisfaccion mientras intentaba recuperar el aire a bocadas.

Las manos de Sasuke seguían en su cintura acariciándola con una suavidad casi delirante y la ojijade sentía como los escalofríos placenteros se incrementaban en toda su piel.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco y cuando se fijaron en aquellos onices que la miraban con intensidad, Sasuke se separo de ella rápidamente, soltándola como si su piel fueran brasas y le quemasen con ardor.

Sakura le miro desconcertada mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio que por un segundo había estado tentada a perder.

El moreno solo se alboroto el cabello para luego devolver la mirada hacia ella, por solo un segundo sus orbes la volvieron a ver con esa intensidad que la hacia estremecer, pero al mismo tiempo Sakura encontró una calidez casi palpable que hizo que aquella sensación deliciosa en su pecho se intensificara con mas fuerza extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, pero luego, la mirada de Sasuke se volvió fría y sin emoción como comúnmente era y eso le encogió el corazón haciendo que un frío casi glaciar la tensara.

**-Bueno… ya recibiste tu primer beso… yo no eres _tan_ inocente, confórmate con ello**.- le dijo él con voz vacía y seca, al mismo tiempo en que se encogía de hombros, como si lo que acababa de hacer no tuviera ningún significado o le hubiera causado algo siquiera y Sakura sintió su corazón oprimirse con fuerza, y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar. Sasuke se propuso a caminar con tranquilidad pasando a un lado de ella, pero es ahí donde se detuvo, en ese momento la pelirrosa tenia la mirada gacha mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños, conteniendo con ello sus terribles ansias de llorar.

**-Ni se te ocurra salir con Sabaku No, te lo advierto.**- dijo él con seriedad y en cierto tono brusco, sin siquiera mirarla, luego emprendió camino nuevamente. La pelirrosa se mantuvo por varios minutos en la misma posición, con la mirada fija en el suelo bajo sus pies, sentía en el pecho una horrible presion y sus ojos ardian queriendo llorar.

_¿Como era posible que Sasuke hiciera aquello solo por probar algo?_

_¿Como era posible que le hiciera eso a ella?_

_¿Y porque le dolía tanto el saber que él no había sentido nada?_

Cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba llorando, las tibias lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos una tras otra, sin detenerse, deslizándose por su barbilla.

Se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y luego dio media vuelta, buscando inevitablemente con la mirada a Sasuke, él ni siquiera se encontraba ahí y aquello en ese momento le alivio.

Se encamino sin mas hacia su casa que quedaba a dos cuadras de ahí y al llegar, ni siquiera brindo una mirada a la vivienda del lado, solo se adentro a su hogar rápidamente dirigiéndose a las escaleras de una vez, no quería toparse con su madre debido al estado en que se encontraba, no podía retener las lagrimas que se empeñaban testarudamente a salir de sus ojos.

Al entrar a su habitación dejo la mochila a un lado de la puerta y se acerco a la cama tirandose en esta bocabajo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras las lagrimas bajaban frecuentemente de sus orbes que ya ardian.

Sentía su pecho doler al pensar en lo anteriormente acontecido, no por el beso, ya que había sentido cosas demasiado maravillosas por ello, era mas bien las palabras que Sasuke había mencionado lo que le hacia sentir demasiado mal.

Porque él no había echo aquello por sentir algo por ella

Ni siquiera sabia porque lo había echo, asumia nada mas que habría sido por probar algo, Sasuke era de aquella manera, cínico y sarcástico.

Y lo mas triste era que lo sucedido le había echo comprender sus sentimientos, dándose cuenta de algo que hubiera preferido siguiera oculto dentro de ella, porque Sakura desearia en ese momento ser ignorante nuevamente para no sufrir por ese maldito dolor que le estrujaba el corazón

Si, amaba a Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

**E**n el instante en que se separo y la observo entre sus brazos, supo que las cosas no saldrían bien, y deseo poder seguir besando sus labios para retrasar la cruel realidad, porque sabia que nunca debió haberla besado.

Sakura fue su mejor amiga por muchos años, hasta se encontró a si mismo viéndola con otros ojos, le gustaba la idea de que fuera tan inocente y detestaba enormemente cuando esos imbéciles chicos se le insinuaban, deseando en momentos como esos poder tener algún derecho sobre ella para golpear a esos idiotas como todo su cuerpo demandaba.

Sasuke supo desde el instante en que probo su boca que ella era prohibida, pues sus labios eran como droga, una intenso y deliciosa droga.

Al no saber como reaccionar al ver los hermosos ojos de Sakura, intento excusarse de su atrevimiento, diciendo lo primero que vino a su cabeza, y se arrepintió luego, al darle a entender a ella que su acción fue producto de una simple y desvergonzada provocación, pero tampoco podía hacerle ver a Sakura lo que realmente sentía, temiendo por un rechazo que estaba seguro recibiría.

Sakura nunca había mostrado indicios de verlo como algo mas que amigo, ella nunca lo vería de esa manera y se había convencido de ello con resignación y tristeza.

Suspiro prolongadamente mientras observaba atraves de la ventana hacia la habitación de Sakura, la cual se encontraba exactamente frente a la suya, ya estaba oscureciendo y la estancia de ella estaba a oscuras por lo que le era difícil ver con claridad, pero si podía distinguir su delicada silueta en la cama, arrecostada, parecía estar durmiendo ya que no se movia casi nada.

Decidió entonces mostrarse atrevido y probar su suerte, abrió su ventana y salio de esta sosteniendose de las enredaderas que estaban a los lados, bajó por las mismas hasta el suelo y luego se encamino hacia la casa de Sakura, subiendo las enredaderas que cubrian toda la pared. Escalo hasta la habitación de la pelirrosa y halo de la ventana sonriendo inevitablemente al encontrarla abierta, se adentro a la estancia con sigilo y cuidado, evitando por todos los medios hacer algún ruido.

Al no ver nada fuera de lo común y escuchar la pausada respiración de Sakura se acerco a la cama hincándose frente a esta para ver el rostro de la pelirrosa frente al suyo, el aliento de ella le pego en el rostro embriagandole de su dulce aroma, Sasuke detallo con su dedo índice sus delicadas facciones apenas rozándolas con su piel.

No era la primera vez que hacia aquello y ni siquiera se acercaba, llevaba ya casi seis meses haciendo aquello y es que, le gustaba mucho verla dormir.

Se mantuvo un rato asi, simplemente observándola hasta que un maldito y fastidioso ruido le distrajo, intento distinguir el estúpido sonido que parecía no pretender parar, temeroso de que Sakura despertara y le encontrara ahí. Se acerco a la mochila de la pelirrosa al ver como en la oscuridad algo dentro de esta alumbraba, saco de un bolsillo el celular y lo abrió, deteniéndose el ruido al instante, observo la pantalla y escucho tras la pequeña bocina la voz de aquel sujeto que empezaba a odiar con furor, cerro de golpe el aparato apretándolo con fuerza en su mano

**-Maldito Sabaku No.**- mascullo por lo bajo antes de reaccionar y voltear rápidamente hacia Sakura para observar si ella aun seguía dormida, suspiro con alivio al ver su silueta en la misma posición y dejo el celular en el mismo lugar antes de encaminarse nuevamente hacia la cama, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella, siguió con su trabajo de tocar su suave rostro hasta que se detuvo en sus labios rosas y carnosos, acaricio el inferior una y otra vez humedeciéndose sus propios labios cuando un intenso deseo le azoto con fuerza.

Se acerco poco a poco a ella sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacia y cuando sus bocas finalmente se tocaron Sasuke sintió escalofríos en la nuca, los mismo que en la tarde.

Le halo solo un poco el labio inferior antes de separarse de ella temiendo no poder controlarse. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente para observar perfectamente su rostro, el corazón se le acelero al instante al ver como los ojos de Sakura empezaban a abrirse poco a poco, sin llegar a hacerlo completamente

**-Sasuke**.- musito ella con voz ronca, el moreno en ese momento no sabia que hacer, estaba estatico con el corazón apunto de salirle del pecho

**-Mmm… Sasuke… ¿porque me dijiste eso?**- le pregunto Sakura cerrando los ojos nuevamente mientras se ponía de lado en la cama para verle mejor

**-¿Que?-** mascullo Sasuke nervioso

**-¿Porque me dijiste eso tan cruel?… me dolio mucho**.- musito ella aun con los ojos cerrados mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de estos, el ojinegro no supo que hacer o decir, solo le acaricio la mejilla quitando aquella gotas saladas

**-Shhh… lo siento.**- susurro el moreno

**-Yo te amo Sasuke… ¿porque tu no me amas?**- cuestiono ella abriendo con lentitud los ojos pero no enteramente. El corazón de Sasuke en ese instante pareció desbordarse y un escalofrio le recorrió todo el cuerpo

**-Me amas.**- repitió confundido e incredulo, Sakura asintió suavemente mientras volvía a cerrar sus orbes

**-Perdoname… yo no quería, tu no me quieres**.- murmuro ella mientras su voz se quebraba, Sasuke le acaricio las mejillas mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

**-Yo te amo Sakura**.- le dijo él por lo bajo, en apenas un susurro, la pelirrosa sonrió mientras estiraba sus manos hasta rodearle el cuello, le halo suavemente mientras ella se hacia atrás haciéndole espacio, Sasuke se empezó a levantar lentamente recostándose a su lado, Sakura se abrazo a su cintura apoyándose en su pecho, estiro su cuello solo un poco para buscar sus labios con un encantador sonrojo, el moreno la miro enternecido y termino de acortar la distancia de sus bocas para besarla con delicadeza y suavidad, ambos se estremecieron y Sasuke le paso un brazo por la cintura apegandola a su torso

Cuando se separaron Sakura se alejo de él y se apoyo en su pecho nuevamente con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, se abrazo con fuerza a él deseando con todo su corazón que aquello fuera real, pero ella sabia que no era así y eso le dolía

**-Desearia que no fuera un sueño**.- musito mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, segundos despues su respiración se volvió pausada

Sasuke que la escucho simplemente suspiro sabiendo que aquello era mejor, preferia que ella creyera que aquello era un sueño nada mas, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar sus palabras sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir con velocidad

Estaba feliz de que Sakura sintiera algo tan profundo por él y estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien, por que no estaba dispuesto a perderla por el orgullo o la testarudez, no ahora que sabia que era correspondido

Decidió en ese momento hacerlo todo al día siguiente, no podía perder mas tiempo, no cuando todo esos estupidos chicos del colegio estaban tras ella y aun menos cuando el Sabaku No pretendia también conquistarla, sus dientes rechinaron pero luego sonrió al saber que ante todo eso Sakura lo había escogido a él, para entregarle su corazón

**-Eres mia Sakura… mia y de nadie mas**.- susurro en el oído de la pelirrosa quien solo suspiro entre sueños.

.

.

.

**-Sakura… hija baja a comer**.- se escuchaba desde la planta baja de aquella casa, la pelirrosa que a lo lejos, entre sueños, oia su nombre, se removió levemente lanzando un quejido mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño despertando, al instante recordó a Sasuke y abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se sentaba de igual manera

**-Sasuke**.- mascullo con voz ronca mientras volteaba a su lado, sus ojos se entristecieron al no ver a nadie y suspiro por lo bajo prolongadamente

**-Debi haberlo soñado.-** susurro para si misma deseando dentro de ella que aquello si hubiera sucedido, pero nada mas era producto de su imaginación, ayudando también, el par de calmantes que había tomado antes de dormir, para aliviar el terrible dolor de cabeza que le había atacado despues de tanto llorar.

**-Ahhh.**- suspiro con pesar

**-Sakura… baja ya… vamos hija**.- volvió a llamar su mamá, la pelirrosa reacciono inmediatamente y se levanto un tanto tambaleante de la cama

**-Ya voy.**- logro decir con voz algo cortada mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la planta baja un delicioso aroma le inundo las fosas nasales, llevo una mano a su abdomen al sentir sus tripas proclamar comida.

**-Sakura… ¿que haces así?**- le pregunto su madre cuando entro a la cocina viendola de arriba a abajo, la pelirrosa entonces recordó como estaba vestida y hasta maquillada y se avergonzó

**-Yo… etto…-** intentaba excusarse

**-Te ves muy bien hija… por fin.**- halago la mujer de cabello fucsia y ojos miel

**-¿Como?**- mascullo Sakura desconcertada

**-Finalmente te ves como una muchacha de tu edad**.- continuo su mamá mientras llevaba una bandeja con arroz hacia el comedor, Sakura le siguió

**-¿No te molesta como me veo?- **le pregunto la pelirrosa

**-Bueno… la falda estaba algo corta pero, tiene bonitas piernas y es lo que las chicas hacen ahora ¿no?-** le contesto la mujer volteando hacia ella con una sonrisa. Sakura alzo una ceja pensando en que había olvidado que su madre era mas suelta y relajada, el problema seria si su padre la veia de aquella manera, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, debía cambiarse inmediatamente, antes de que su progenitor llegara.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro mientras se dejaba ir de espaldas en la cama, había terminado por fin el trabajo de biología consumiendo este mas de una hora de su tiempo y llevándose consigo alrededor de veinte paginas de su cuaderno.

Observo el techo por un rato antes de ladear el rostro hacia la ventana que daba al cuarto de Sasuke, estuvo un momento tentada a acercarse para ver si él se encontraba ahí, pero rechazo la idea al instante, había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor para ambos que ella se alejara un poco de él, al menos hasta poder controlar sus sentimientos.

Se distrajo cuando su celular empezó a sonar, volteo la mirada hacia su mochila que estaba a su lado y se levanto para sacar de la bolsa frontal el aparato. Lo abrió y observo la pantalla antes de llevarlo a su oído

**-Sakura**.- se escucho atraves del auricular

**-Hola Ino… ¿que sucede?- **le pregunto suavemente

**-¿Como que que sucede?… primero explícame por que no me contestabas el celular, te estuve llamando muchas veces**.- mascullo la rubia con un tono de molestia, la pelirrosa suspiro

**-Es que me ****dormí**.- se excuso con simpleza

**-Ahh bueno esta bien… mejor cuentame, hoy te vi muy acaramelada con Gaara.- **dijo en un tono picaron, las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron

**-Ino.- **dijo avergonzada

**-Suelta la sopa y cuéntame ya… ¿te dijo algo? ¿te invito a salir? ¿le gustaste?… yo se que si, dime mujer, ¿porque te quedas callada?- **murmuro la ojiazul con cierto desespero, Sakura rodó los ojos

**-Porque no me dejas hablar**.- musito cansinamente, Ino rió con nerviosismo

**-Si, lo siento… entonces dime**.- le dijo mas tranquila

**-Pues no se si le gusto… pero, él, pues, mmm… Gaara m-me… invito a salir**.- dijo lo último en un tono demasiado bajo

**-¿Como? no te escuche**.- alego la rubia, Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño

**-Él me in-vito a sa-salir**.- murmuro

**-¿En serio?… y es obvio que aceptaste ¿cierto? ¿cierto?.- **dijo Ino emocionada

**-Algo así**.- mascullo Sakura

**-¿Como que algo así?… ¿le dijiste que si o que no?- **le pregunto, la ojijade intento rememorar lo de esa tarde

**-Pues le dije que… si… y él dijo que me ****llamaría**.- musito

**-¿Y que?… ¿ya te llamo?- **la interrogo, Sakura negó con la cabeza

**-Mmm no**.- se limito a decir

**-¿Como? pero quien se cree para tenernos en estas ascuas.**

**-Seguramente estaba ocupado… talves y no tarda en llamar.- **lo justifico Sakura, mas lo que intentaba hacer era calmar los griterios de Ino

**-Tienes razón… es obvio que le gustaste, estuvo contigo todo el día, parecía un perrito faldero**.- dijo la rubia divertida

**-Ino**.- musito negando con la cabeza

**-Creo que él será el indicado Sakura.**

**-¿Para que?- **cuestiono la pelirrosa sin comprender

**-Para quitarte la virginidad… para tener sexo… para meter su…**

**-Ya entendi.- **la corto Sakura roja

**-Jajaja… bueno amiga, te dejo, tengo que llamar a Sai.- **mascullo la rubia

**-Esta bien… nos vemos mañana, que pases buenas noches.- **se despidió Sakura

**-Igual**.- dijo Ino antes de cortar

Sakura cerro su celular mientras se acostaba en la cama cual larga era. Suspiro por lo bajo, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era recibir una llamada de Gaara, no quería hablar con él y hubiera deseado no aceptar su invitación

Suspiro luego pensando en lo que había sucedido en la tarde con Sasuke, inconscientemente se llevo una mano a los labios acariciándolos con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

-**Sasuke**.- musito por lo bajo, mientras abría nuevamente sus orbes que ahora se notaban tristes. Era una tontería estar enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero pensándolo bien venia siendo algo inevitable.

Lo peor de todo era que Sasuke la había besado solo para probar algo, aunque analizandolo bien, ¿_porque él se había mostrado tan molesto cuando la vio vestida de aquella manera?_

**-Sasuke no es así**.- murmuro para si misma mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño

No él no era así, Sasuke nunca mostraba interés por nadie, ni siquiera por las chicas que fueron alguna vez sus novias.

_¿Porque él se había atrevido a reclamarle?_

_¿Y porque le había prohibido salir con Gaara?_

Sakura empezó a atar cabos llegando a una sola conclusión que la dejo sin aliento e hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Si bien ella era inocente e ingenua, también era muy conocida por su sobresaliente inteligencia y no precisamente había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de eso que ella había descubierto, aunque aun estuviera sorprendida por ello

**-Sa-Sasuke… esta, esta celoso**.- se dijo antes de negar con la cabeza asombrada, _¿era posible que el estuviera celoso?_

**-No creo… pero, así actua**.- musito por lo bajo, aunque pensando mejor las cosas, el que él estuviera celoso no quería decir que sintiera algo por ella _¿o si?_

**-No se que pensar**.- susurro la pelirrosa para si misma, talves y se estaba haciendo castillos en la cabeza, soñando con un imposible, pero aun así, todo indicaba que era posible que Sasuke sintiera algo por ella y si era así estaba decidida a sacarlo a flote.

Su mirada mostró decisión, aun no sabia como haria tal cosa, pero al menos tenia a alguien que sabría como ayudarla, al ser experta en esos temas, entonces, se propuso a coger su celular, para llamar a Ino.

.

.

.

**A**l día siguiente…

Y las cosas volvían a iniciar, tal como la mañana anterior, nuevamente esos nervios la carcomian y se sentía insegura antes las miradas que la mayoria de los chicos le lanzaban, mas aun con eso, no se dejaria intimidar.

Camino con la barbilla alzada y la mirada al frente, su rostro estaba neutro y de vez en cuando se permitia sonreír, pues Ino le había dicho que era un inicio para capturar miradas.

Pero todo dentro de ella se agito cuando al avanzar por los pasillos del colegio distinguió la inconfundible e imponente figura de Sasuke, el cual se encontraba apoyado en la pared del aula hablando tranquilamente con Naruto

En ese momento Sakura tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no caer o como mínimo darse media vuelta y retornar camino corriendo.

Respiro profundamente antes de disponerse a caminar contoneando las caderas, a un paso suave y delicado. Al momento en que paso frente a Sasuke y Naruto solo percibio una mirada traspasarla con tal fuerza y molestia que solo sintió sus vellos de la nuca erizarse

La noche anterior cuando había llamado a Ino le había contado sus sentimientos por Sasuke pues confiaba plenamente en ella, al inicio la rubia se había mostrado muy sorprendida, pero poco duro aquello pues despues le comento que hasta mucho había tardado y con ello le había dicho que tenia que conquistar inmediatamente al Uchiha pues era bien sabido que mas de la mitad de colegialas estaban delirando por el moreno, arrastrandose tras él como serpientes. Tras decir aquellos Ino le dio unos pasos basicos y simples para ganarse la atención del chico y comprobar si él sentía algo por ella.

_**"**Muestrate indiferente… no lo mires, ni siquiera lo determines**"**_

Le dijo asegurando que aquello jamás fallaba y Sakura lo siguió al pie de la letra, se adentro al salón intentando ignorar que Sasuke se encontraba cerca.

Al entrar pudo notar que en el pupitre contiguo al suyo ya se encontraba Gaara, respiro profundamente antes de acercarse a él.

**-Hola Gaara.- **musito suavemente con una leve sonrisa, el chico que se encontraba sumido en una lectura solo levanto la cabeza para observarla a los ojos y luego cerrar su libro, y sonreírle

**-Hola ¿como estas?- **le pregunto volteando hacia ella cuando Sakura se sentó en su asiento

**-Pues muy bien ¿y tu?- **lo cuestiono, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, en un gesto despreocupado

**-No me quejo**.- mascullo, Sakura sonrió, le gustaba mucho la personalidad de ese chico

**-Y dime ¿que lees?- **le pregunto observando el libro que él tenia en manos

**-Pues es un libro de literatura francesa, la verdad esta muy interesante, mi papá me lo trajo de su viaje a Francia es uno de los pocos libros que se han traducido a nuestro idioma**.- le comento el ojiverde en un tono serio e intenso, a Sakura le pareció fascinante aquello

**-¿En serio?… me lo prestas cuando lo termines**.- le dijo sonriente

**-Bueno… recien lo acabo de iniciar**.- murmuro el chico rascandose una mejilla-. **Apenas voy por la segunda pagina, pero… ¿que tal si lo leemos juntos?- **le propuso, la sonrisa de Sakura se extendió, pero esta misma se congelo al sentir una mirada fría e intimidante sobre ella, entonces supo que Sasuke ya había entrado al salón

_**"**Coquetea con otro chico, acercate a él y sonriele, para ver como reacciona**"**_

Trago saliva al recordar aquello e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, no podía perder tiempo y en ese momento que tenia la atención de Sasuke aun menos, debía saber sus reacciones.

Asi que en ese mismo instante agarro su asiento y se acerco con él a Gaara quedando lo mas pegada posible al chico para luego apoyar su codo en la superficie de su pupitre y apoyar su cabeza en su mano para voltear hacia él y mirarle fijamente con una sonrisa

**-Sakura**.- mascullo el pelirrojo nervioso por su repentina cercanía, la ojijade inhalo hondamente para luego sonreír y mirarle en un intento de intensidad.

**-¿Que sucede Gaara?… ¿no dijiste que lo leyéramos juntos?- **le pregunto antes de morderse el labio nerviosa al sentirse una atrevida por aquello, al chico aquel gesto le gusto de sobremanera encontrandolo realmente seductor y sensual, mientras un par de orbes oscuros e inyectados en sangre les miraban con furia.

El chico de ojos verdes simplemente asintió antes de abrir el libro, se acerco aun mas a Sakura hasta que sus brazos rozaron, la pelirrosa rápidamente se hundio en aquella fascinante lectura mientras Gaara simplemente se limitaba a observarla, él tenerla tan cerca le era agradable.

De pronto Sakura se distrajo ante un espantoso escalofrio en toda la piel, levanto la cabeza para topar directamente con la mirada furibunda de Sasuke, al instante el corazón se le acelero mientras la respiración se le entrecortaba, los ojos de Sasuke prometian mil cosas en contra del chico a su lado y Sakura pensó entonces que tal vez no había sido buena idea provocarlo, aunque viendolo desde el punto que ella deseaba, era bastante obvio que Sasuke estaba celoso, él ni siquiera se encargaba de ocultarlo ya que se encontraba en la entrada del salón viéndoles fijamente.

**-Sakura**.- mascullo el chico a su lado, la pelirrosa despertó de sus pensamientos y volteo hacia él.

**-¿Si Gaara?**.-indago notando luego que el pelirrojo tenia la mirada fija también en Sasuke, pero con una sonrisa

**-Parece que el Uchiha esta celoso**.- le comento divertido

**-¿En serio lo crees?- **le pregunto ella esperanzada

**-Por supuesto… parece querer matarme con la mirada**

**-¿Y eso que significa?- ** cuestiono la pelirrosa, Gaara volteo hacia ella y la miro con ternura, eso era lo que Sakura le inspiraba, no podía negar que ella era hermosa y que le gustaba, el problema erradicaba en que a ella quien le gustaba era el prepotente y orgulloso Uchiha y parece que no había manera de revertirlo, eso lo había notado desde el día anterior, cuando Sasuke se había interpuesto entre ellos.

**-Pues que te quiere**.- le dijo con tranquilidad

**-¿Será posible?- **musito Sakura sorprendida e ilusionada

**-Parece que si… y tu plan esta dando frutos**.- mascullo

-**Plan**.- repitió Sakura nerviosa

**-El de darle celos**.- dijo el chico con simpleza

**-¿Co-como?… ¿como lo sabes?- **le pregunto la ojijade sorprendida

-**Pues es obvio**.- se limito a responder

**-Demo… lo siento**.- se disculpo

**-Porque… me estoy divirtiendo con los celos del Uchiha.- **dijo el pelirrojo con mofa-. **Pero que te parece si lo llevamos a otro nivel**.- le propuso

**-¿Otro nivel?- **mascullo ella

**-Si… para que el Uchiha se te confiese.- **murmuro con una sonrisa

-¿**Se puede hacer eso?-** le pregunto Sakura asombrada, conocia demasiado bien a Sasuke como para saber que el jamás haria aquello

**-Los celos son muy poderosos.- **dijo Gaara divertido-. **Entonces ¿que dices?- **susurro

**-Pues… esta bien.- **musito la pelirrosa dudosa

**-Muy bien… empecemos**.- dijo antes de acercarse a ella, se aproximo a su oído mientras sonreía

**-Ahora… rie un poco, como si te hubiera contado una travesura**.- le dijo en un tono bajito, Sakura así lo hizo y empezó a reír-. **Muy bien, pon un mano en tu boca, como intentando contener algo y cuando me separe de ti mirame fijamente con una cara de sorpresa**.- le susurro y tras eso empezó a alejarse de ella lentamente, Sakura siguió sus indicaciones y le miro asombrada para luego unirse a una suave risa con el pelirrojo.

Tras eso volteo disimuladamente la mirada para darse cuenta que todos en el aula les miraban expectantes y aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello, su atención en ese momento estaba dirigida a la tan esperada reacción de Sasuke, pero en ese mismo instante el profesor entro, interrumpiendola en su cometido.

Solo pudo ver una fugaz mirada de rabia y reproche, que a pesar de todo, la entristecio.

.

.

.

**D**urante toda la jornada de clases, se la había pasado con Gaara, ambos reian por tonterias, el pelirrojo incluso mas de una vez le había agarrado de la mano y la había abrazado, pero en un gesto fraternal, que los demás confundian con otras intenciones.

Sasuke se mantenía serio e indiferente, pero Sakura podía leer en sus ojos la rabia con la que los miraba, ahora a diferencia del día anterior, ellos se lo topaban en todos los lugares a los que iban, como si por casualidades él fuera a esos sitios o en un mejor caso los estuviera siguiendo.

**-Ese Uchiha esta que arde**.- comento el pelirrojo riendose de lo lindo, adoraba fastidiar a Sasuke y verle de esa manera por su relacion, meramente de amistad con la ojijade

**-Parece.- **susurro Sakura aun metida en sus pensamientos, estaba recordando lo que Sasuke le había dicho el día anterior, temiendo de que algo le pudiera ocurrir a su amigo. Ya ambos iban caminando por los pasillos hacia la salida del colegio, el timbre recien había sonado, dando por finalizada las clases

**-¿Que sucede Sakura?-** le pregunto el chico deteniéndose frente a ella, ya fuera de las instalaciones

**-Nada… es que… no estoy segura de esto**.- musito

**-Del que… darle celos a Sasuke… ohh vamos el tipo esta que no puede ni consigo mismo, no falta mucho para que estalle.-** dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa

**-Precisamente por eso lo digo… si Sasuke estalla lo hará contra ti.-** alego

**-No le tengo miedo**.- murmuro con seguridad mientras desviaba la mirada al frente, sonrio

**-No se trata de eso**.- le contraataco Sakura

**-Y aquí viene la última prueba.-** murmuro Gaara, la pelirrosa no comprendio de lo que hablaba, mas se sorprendió al sentir como él la tomaba de las mejillas y se acercaba a su labios.

Un segundo despues todo contacto había desaparecido y Gaara estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Sasuke estaba frente a ella con el cuerpo terriblemente tenso

**-Aléjate de ella malnacido sino te juro que te molere a golpes.-** vocifero Sasuke con rabia

**-¿Q-que?… Gaara**.- musito Sakura con terror, al notar en ese instante como el chico se sostenía la nariz, la cual le sangraba en abundancia, se quiso acercar a él, pero una presion en el brazo la detuvo y no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que se hallo siendo halada hacia un camino contrario al que pretendia

**-Que.-** volteo la mirada hacia la persona que la tenia bien sujeta-. **Sasuke sueltame… Gaara esta lastimado.-** murmuro con preocupacion

**-Camina.-** gruñó el moreno con molestia

**-Pe-pero…**

**-Te dije que te alejaras de él… ¿porque demonios no escuchas?-** bramo Sasuke

**-Ya te dije que estoy con quien quiera… ahora sueltame.-** intento mostrarse firme

**-Y yo te dije que camines… ni pienses que te dejare acercarte a ese tipejo.**

**-Tu no puede prohibirme nada**.- mascullo con el ceño levemente fruncido, Sasuke la halo hasta hacerla quedar frente a él

**-Tu eres mia ¿lo entiendes?… mia y de nadie mas.-** le susurro antes de pasarle una mano por la nuca y arrematar contra sus labios con vemehencia, robandole el aire a Sakura, que se sujeto de su cuello como si su vida se fuera en ello

Cuando se separaron la pelirrosa echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sasuke la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura y le besaba el cuello

**-Sasuke.-** suspiro la chica con los ojos cerrados

**-¿Pensabas permitir que otro te tocara?-** le pregunto él levantando la mirada hacia ella, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y le observo mientras se mordía el labio inferior

**-No… solo quería darte celos**.- le confeso abochornada, Sasuke la miro un rato mas antes de sonreír de lado y enarcar una ceja

**-¿A si?… mmm… eso no es una buena idea… me senti arder cuando te vi tan cerca de ese estupido.-** mascullo entre dientes, Sakura sonrió al comprobar en ese momento que Sasuke estaba admitiendo sentir algo por ella

**-Él solo me estaba ayudando.-** susurro hipnotizada por sus ojos

**-Pero ¿no crees que para ser una ayuda se estaba dando demasiados gustos?.-** le pregunto él frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, ok, sentirse arder fue poco, los celos que habia sentido eran infernales

**-Me gusta que seas celoso.-** murmuro

**-¿En serio?… por que pienso seguir siendo… no quiero que ningún chico además de mi se te acerque**.- le advirtió observándola fijamente

**-Pero… demo… ¿y Naruto?… ¿y Gaara?-** le pregunto ella

**-He dicho que no**.- mascullo

-**Son mis amigos… y no me alejare de ellos**.- dijo firme-.…** Además también me cae bien Sai… y él tiene novia**.- se apresuro a decir

**-Esta bien pero los tendré vigilados.**

**-Odiaba cuando te burlabas de mi**.- musito mientras Sasuke la soltaba lentamente para luego pasarle un brazo por el cuello apegandola posesivamente a su cuerpo, ya que en medio de la calle no podian dar los espectaculos que él ahora pretendia montar

**-Era para desviar la atención… no quería que el imbecil de Suijetsu se te estuviera insinuando.-** le comento Sasuke mientras su voz adquiria cierto tono de molestia

**-Mmm… esta bien.-** susurro ella mientras le abrazaba por la cintura

**-No me gusta que andes así, te ves demasiado… provocativa… mejor vistete como antes… no quiero que todos los chicos te estén mirando, cuando solo yo lo puedo hacer.-** dijo él seriamente, Sakura se sonrojo completamente al escucharle, mas que todo por lo último

**-Sasuke… ¿me enseñaras a dejar de ser inocente?-** le pregunto con genuina ingenuidad, el moreno volteo hacia ella y sonrió levemente

**-Me gusta que seas así**.- le dijo con sinceridad

**-Demo Sasuke pero… yo no quiero serlo tanto… ayudame a ser menos ingenua ¿si?-** le pidió mirándole fijamente, el moreno la observo con cierto embeleso y se limito a asentir casi por inercia

**-Esta bien Sakura… yo te enseñare a que ya no seas tan inocente.-** prometio con una sonrisa de lado, la pelirrosa se lanzo sobre él abrazándole por el cuello y apegandose completamente a su cuerpo y Sasuke solo contuvo la respiración sintiendo como cada deliciosa curva de ella se complementaba perfectamente con su cuerpo, luego de un momento se permitio abrazarla mientras hundia el rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma

Aquello era lo que mas adoraba de Sakura… su inocencia y candidez.

.

Como aquella acción se había echo sin una gota de malicia, ni seduccion, aunque podría fácilmente convertirse en ello… amaba sobre todas las cosas… su _**ingenuidad encantadora**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**...::Fin del capitulo::...**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Notas de la autora***_

_**.**_

* * *

.

**P**rimeramente les quiero pedir de corazon, de verdad que me perdonen, normalmente solo tengo tiempo para escribir los fanfics y subirlos, sinceramente, no me fije en lo que hacia, no se que me paso, subi el capitulo de otra historia y se que es terrible, perdon por confundirlos, no quise hacerlo de verdad, disculpas de corazon, de hecho hasta ahorita me fije, ahora que estoy revisando los fics, lo siento chavales. Y si no quieren, no pongan review, despues de todo ya lo hicieron y no quiero que sientan que puse el capitulo aproposito, para tener mas comentarios.

Pasando de eso chicos y esperando su perdon, ya casi llegamos al fin de esta historia, el proximo es el capitulo final, no se si les comente antes, pero me he prometido a mi misma ya no escribir fanfics largos, desde ahora me he impuesto una regla en la que dictamina que un fanfic no puede durar de cinco capitulos a ocho capitulos, con lo mucho nuevo aunque lo creo improbable, pues no quiero tenerlos con ansias y desespero por no traer las continuaciones mas rapidamente.

Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿que les pareció el capitulo?… tiene de todo un poco. Si ustedes lo ven bien, creo que viene siendo algo asi como irreal, pero aqui en el mundo de las fantasias todo puede pasar ¿cierto? jajaja. Y Sasuke se le confeso a Sakura muy a su manera, y prácticamente la hizo su novia (o al menos eso asume el) sin siquiera pedirselo, pero vamos, es Sasuke Uchiha.

No se ustedes pero adoro que Sasuke sea tan celoso, me fascina, aunque como ya notaron, Sakura no se la pone fácil, o sea, no se dejara dominar del todo por el papi, vamos, la chica es inocente, no estupida.

Un aleluya a Gaara, lo adoro, gracias a él sucedió todo.

Bueno el proximo capitulo trata basicamente sobre la perdida de la inocencia de Sakura, fácilmente puede asumir de que se trata ¿no?… para los pervertidos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Pues chicos sin mas que agregar, como siempre, gracias por leer este fanfic y por sus comentarios, los cuales espero sean muchos, los adoro muchisimo, cuídense, deseo que estén bien de salud, usted y sus familias alla donde quiera diosito que estén. Buenos deseos. _**Sayonara**_.

.

* * *

.


End file.
